Curse by the Name of Love
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Sesshomaru was literally turned into a full dog by a witch. To break the curse, he has to find his soul's mate... then he runs into Kagome and she insists on taking him with them on their travels ... but WHY does she keep calling him Fluffysama?


Curse by the Name of Love

DG32173

Sarah: This will be fun! I don't own the anime Inuyasha or the characters from said anime.

_**WARNINGS!**_

Swearing, possible sex scenes in the distant future, very funny/awkward moments, OOC-ness in some characters, and other stuff.

_**SUMMARY**_

Sesshomaru was literally turned into a full dog by a witch. Now he has to find the girl that is a perfect match to his soul and have her figure out who he is while getting her to love him to break this stupid curse. And then Kagome finds him and forces Inuyasha to let him come on their travels … BUT WHY DOES SHE INSIST ON CALLING HIM "FLUFFY-SAMA"! And then he follows her to _her_ time! **(Sesshy/Kagome)**

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"_Singing"_

"_Sesshomaru talking in dog language"_ **(only Kagome and canine-type demons can understand this)**

Scene change

**POV change**

_Memories_

_Scene change in memories_

_**INDEX**_

**_If it's not Japanese, I'll put the language like this note is. Otherwise, assume it's Japanese._**

Gomen: sorry, I'm sorry

Hai: yes

Inu: dog

Kami-sama: god

Kitsune: fox

Miko: priestess

Osuwari: sit

Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls **_if you don't know what this is, leave immediately and don't return until you find out_**

Youkai: demon

* * *

Chapter 1

His Name is Fluffy-Sama

"_What the hell did you do to me, wench!"_ Sesshomaru yells in full-blooded dog language. He _would_ speak normally, but a stupid witch had forced him into a dog form, similar his full demon form but a _hell_ of a lot smaller, with only one tail, and without the furry mane.

"Why, I am merely teaching you a lesson," says the old witch, cackling to herself. "If you learn to love, then you will be returned to your former glory. But, only if she who is your soul's mate were to love you in return. So that next time, you will learn to not degrade those in love. She may not be an inu youkai, or even a youkai at all, but she _will_ understand you when you speak verbally. That is the only help in your search that I will give." With that, the old witch disappears.

When the witch is gone, he can hear voices heading his way. Before he can figure out who or what they belong to, his idiotic half-brother and his friends come into view. The miko girl is the first to notice him. "Wow! That's a handsome dog!" she all but yelps and runs over to stroke his fur. Sesshomaru notices that his head now comes to her waist before she kneels beside him to stroke his fur, which he has to admit feels quite nice … 'Wait! Back up! I did _not_ just think that!' Sesshomaru thinks.

"KAGOME! Leave the mongrel alone! We have shards to collect!" Inuyasha half-yells, half-whines.

Sesshomaru's fur bristles at being called a "mongrel", but the girl turns to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, osuwari!" she yells. Inuyasha is jerked face-first to the ground by the prayer beads around his neck. "He's coming with us!" she says determinedly. At this, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look at her like she's nuts, though Inuyasha can't raise his head very far at the moment.

"KAGOME! That thing is _not_ coming with us!" Inuyasha yells again, but it's more of a whine this time than before, jumping back up.

Sesshomaru snorts at him, deciding he'll go with them to learn more about how they interact so that when he can attack them with better knowledge of them the next time. "See? Fluffy-sama wants to come," Kagome says, grinning. Sesshomaru turns and stares at her. 'She did _not_ just call me "Fluffy-sama"!' he thinks bitterly, not expecting to be given such a degrading name.

"What the hell! Now you're giving it a _name!"_ Inuyasha whines.

"Fluffy-sama is not an _it,_ he's a male!" Kagome yells, jumping into a standing position. "And besides, all beings need to have a name. Or would you rather I name him after your brother?"

"Fine, you can keep the damn mongrel, just do _not_ name him after that cold-hearted bastard," Inuyasha grumbles, not wanting to get "sat" again. But his words cause just that. And Sesshomaru is _quite_ glad for that, this time. _No one_ calls him a bastard and gets away with it.

"Osuwari! Call him by name, Inuyasha!" she yells as Inuyasha's face meets the ground, yet again; notice she doesn't specify whether it is the dog or Sesshomaru when she says "call him by name".

Kagome turns to the other two humans. "He'll never learn manners," she mutters. Sesshomaru agrees silently; his half-brother is far too rude for his own good.

"Hai, that he won't," the monk says, his hand slipping ever so deviously and slowly towards the demon-slayers butt.

"Miroku, would you kindly remove your hand from my butt before I remove it for you?" she grinds out. Sesshomaru assumes that this has happened many times before. The two-tail fire cat demoness jumps on her mistress's shoulder and glares at the offending hand on her mistress's buttocks.

"Oh, gomen, Sango," the monk says, innocently pulling his hand away. He turns to Kagome. "Oi, Kagome, do you sense any Shikon no Tama shards nearby?" he calls.

Kagome closes her eyes and Sesshomaru can almost feel her powers coming into effect and search for something. Then she groans. "Yes, Kouga's coming," she moans. Sesshomaru has a feeling that she doesn't care for this 'Kouga' all that well.

"THAT STUPID WOLF! WHEN WILL HE LEARN!" Inuyasha yells.

"Can we just get out of here?' Kagome almost begs. Suddenly, a rather tall wolf youkai runs through the bushes nearby. He has long black hair that is tied into a high ponytail and light blue eyes full of 'puppy-love'. "Too late," she mumbles to herself where only Sesshomaru can hear her. And even he wouldn't have if he weren't right beside her.

"Oi, Kagome! What are you still doing here with that dog turd? Come with me, my woman!" he says. "I'll take care of you and take you to be my mate!"

"Hello, Kouga," Kagome mumbles. "And I'm not your woman!" she yells. "What I wouldn't give for another set of prayer beads to put on _his_ neck, then he'll be buried so deep in the earth that it'll take him a whole day to get out," she mumbles under her breath, obviously not intending for anyone to hear it. But Sesshomaru does and would have smirked had he been in his original form.

The three humans, the kitsune pup, the fire cat demoness, and Sesshomaru watch with sweatdrops as Inuyasha attacks Kouga. Kagome sighs. "Some things will never change," she says to the other three.

"That is very true," Miroku says, nodding. "Who's turn is it to stop them?" he asks calmly, as if asking about the weather.

Kagome sighs. "Mine," she murmurs. "Shippo, keep an eye on Fluffy-sama. He looks mad about something," she says to the kitsune-pup. Indeed, Sesshomaru is quite upset; the two idiots are fighting over the human miko for Kami-sama's sake! And one of them is a full youkai!

They watch as Kagome walks over to the two fighters as silently as if she were merely a breeze gliding towards them. She sighs once more and reaches out her hands, one on either of the idiot's head, and pushes their heads together in a painful looking move, leaving both of them dazed on the ground. "Now, stop fighting," she commands. "You'll only end up with _both_ of you dead one of these times; and I'm sure that will be the time when the rest of us will tire of stopping you," she says. "Kami-sama help me! Three years we've all known each other! And for three years, three damn _years,_ you two fight the second you are near each other!"

Sesshomaru would have smirked had he been in his normal form. 'It seems that the idiots constant fighting is annoying the others,' he thinks. The two fighters just stare at her in awe; apparently, the miko doesn't lose her cool all that often.

Kagome sighs angrily, then glares heatedly at the two. "If you two don't start behaving _appropriately_ like the _adults_ you two are _supposed_ to be, then Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, and I will leave _both_ of you here to fight until one of you dies and will _refuse_ to accept the one who lives … _IF_ one of you lives, that is," she says, then turns on her heel and stalks back to the five beings waiting for her. And now, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara are staring at the angry human miko in awe as well. Even Sesshomaru is. No one in the clearing dares to breathe heavily, much less move, as the pissed-off girl storms out of the clearing. And pity to anyone who tries to cross her path or attack her while she's in this foul a mood.

It is nearly five minutes before they dare breathe heavily. Sango looks at the two fighters that are still gaping after the long-gone miko. "It seems you two went a little _too_ far this time," she says slowly. "Or maybe she is tired that you two are _always_ fighting over her, and in her presence to top it off."

None of them notice that Sesshomaru is sneaking off to go after her. When he's sure he's out of their sight range, he takes off after Kagome, curious about what she'll most definitely be yelling to herself, and the world, after she stormed away so passionately, despite the passion being anger. He follows her scent quickly and sees the miko ahead … banging her head on a tree. He walks up and sits beside her to watch her as she mutters under her breath, though he can hear each and every word. It seems his youkai senses hadn't been dulled from being forced into the form of a mere pet dog.

"Stupid Inuyasha, stupid Kouga, stupid fighting!" she grumbles. She turns and leans her back against the tree and slides down to sit at the base of it. She glances at him. "So you couldn't stand them either, Sesshomaru? And, yes, I knew it was you," she says softly. "I could sense you in the clearing before we got there and I was surprised to see you as you are. Besides, why else would I have said to Inuyasha what I did about 'naming' you?"

He would have gaped at her had he been in his normal form and instead settles for staring at her in surprise. Then his gaze turns angry when he remembers what she had insisted on calling him in front of the others. She rolls her eyes and reaches out to scratch behind his ears. "Yes, I know, you're mad at me for giving you that 'name'," she murmurs. "It's just, we can't let Inuyasha know it's you or he'll kill you in half a heartbeat and you can't exactly fight him properly as you are," she says, motioning to the form he's in. Sesshomaru _almost_ sighs in content as her hand resumes scratching his ears but holds it in as he had trained himself to hold in all emotions.

Then he regains control of himself and bats her hand away with his paw, growling at her in warning. _"Don't do that!"_ he growls, momentarily forgetting that she can't understand dog language. Then he remembers and starts mentally berating himself until she speaks.

"Did you just _speak!"_ she squeaks. "But … you're in a full dog body!"

He stares at her in astonishment. _"You can understand the dog tongue?"_ he asks in surprise.

"What? I don't think so," she says, obviously confused.

Then, if Sesshomaru were in his normal form, he would have paled drastically. 'No! NOT HER! She's _HUMAN!_' he thinks in shock as the words of the witch come back to him. _'She may not be an inu youkai, or even a youkai at all, but she _will_ understand you when you speak verbally,'_ the witch had said of his soul's mate. 'She's too cheerful, anyway! No _way_ in hell can she be my soul's mate! Unless … there's something that she's hiding from everyone …,' he thinks, watching the girl as her attention is caught by a passing butterfly.

She holds out a hand and stays very still for a few moments. Sesshomaru wonders what she is doing when he is surprised to see the butterfly land for rest on her hand. Very, _very_ slowly she moves her hand closer to her chest, being careful not to go too quickly to disturb the butterfly. She gently reaches her other hand up to stroke the butterfly's gold, black, silver, and white wings.

"A butterfly's life ends only a few months time after they come from the cocoon," she murmurs. "Only a blink of an eye when compared to a human's, even less when compared to a youkai's. They grow to full, sexual maturity by the time they are a month and a half out of the cocoon. Then, as a group, thousands and thousands fly to the place they were born, usually hundreds of thousands of kilometers from where they live. They meet up with millions more as they go. The trip takes anywhere from a month to three months to travel. When they reach their birth place, millions and millions of butterflies of all colors and patterns are there. Each butterfly somehow finds its perfect mate among those millions of choices. Then they perform their mating dance and, soon after the female lays her eggs, maybe minutes, maybe an hour or so after, both she and her mate die. They never see their children's births or even see if their children survive past their caterpillar stage. Only about a dozen caterpillars out of those millions of eggs live to create their own children, which they never see born. And the cycle will continue on for the remainder of the existence of butterflies."

Sesshomaru cocks his head slightly, wondering what she's getting at. He's about to ask when his idiotic half-brother's overly loud voice calls out her name from several dozen meters away in the forest, scaring off the butterfly. "Coming Inuyasha," she calls tiredly. "Come on, 'Fluffy-sama'.

"_What do you mean by telling me that?"_ Sesshomaru asks, ignoring the name … for the moment.

"I mean that some creatures never get to experience very simple pleasures of having or even knowing what it is like to have a family, no matter the pain or even embarrassment that family can cause one," she says softly as he follows her towards where Inuyasha's voice came from. "You and Inuyasha seem to be the oddest family I've ever seen. I sometimes wonder _how_ two such _obviously_ different youkai had ever come to be even partially related…," she murmurs, breaking off when they get within Inuyasha's acute hearing.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yells. "WHERE THE _FUCK_ HAVE YOU BEEN!"

She rolls her eyes as Sesshomaru growls a warning at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru does not like the fact that his half-brother cusses often, and he likes it even less when he knows that Inuyasha does it around women and children, as the kitsune youkai is obviously still a child. "Inuyasha, I was _trying_ to cool off," Kagome grinds out as Inuyasha glares at Sesshomaru.

"With that mongrel with you?" he _almost_ whines.

Kagome gently rubs a hand over Sesshomaru's left ear in an attempt to calm him down as his anger flares at being called a mongrel, again. "Inuyasha," Kagome sighs. Inuyasha pales, knowing her next word. "Osuwari." And Inuyasha is yet again tugged face first into the ground by the prayer beads.

"Stupid wench," the fallen inu mutters into the dirt, not realizing that Kagome heard him.

"Osuwari!" she shouts. "You could _try_ to be a _bit_ more polite, Inuyasha!"

"Feh, whatever," he grumbles as he gets up painfully. "Let's just look for the damned shards."

Kagome glares at him, her temper flaring. "Inuyasha," she growls. He looks at her, glaring in anger, but his anger quickly fades to slight fear when he sees the look in her eyes. He only saw that look _once_ before and did _not_ like the end result. "GAH! That's it! I'm leaving! And I'm _not_ coming back until you can learn some manners _and_ apologize! Come on, Fluffy-sama," she growls. Inuyasha makes to go after her. "Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!" she yells to stop his attempt by pinning him four and a half feet into the ground thanks to the spell on the prayer beads. Sesshomaru looks at his half-brother in obvious disgust and follows Kagome away from the rude hanyou.

After they are well out of Inuyasha's hearing range, Sesshomaru decides to speak. _"Where, exactly, are we going?"_ he asks.

She pauses and looks at him. "Err, this is gonna be kinda weird to explain," she says. If he were normal, he would raise an eyebrow. Instead, he settles for a disbelieving look. She then starts to explain, and he believes her former words. By the time she finishes, they have reached the Bone Eaters Well.

He looks at the well. _"So, you're saying, that thanks to the Shikon no Tama, you can travel through _time_ through this well?"_ he asks in disbelief.

"Hai," she says. She turns to him. "Do you want a hands-on demonstration?" she asks. He nods slightly. She then scoops him up so quickly he yelps in surprise. "This is the only way," she says in explanation. She climbs to sit on the edge of the well. "Don't move, Sesshomaru," she says, leaping into the well.

* * *

Sarah: that's it for chapter 1. Now it's time for you to REVIEW! Thank you, and please wait patiently for chapter 2. Thank you. Have a good day. 


End file.
